


Teach Me How

by sga8th



Category: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Fandom, Dean/Cas - Fandom, Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, first post!!!, learning how to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sga8th/pseuds/sga8th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas couldn’t care less about kissing anyone in their entire high school. He’s in love already. So what if its Dean, and Dean isn’t gay, and he would never like Cas the way Cas likes him. He’s already had this argument with himself, but gosh he can’t help but wanting to kiss Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from a Tumblr text post but cant seem to find it :T. (Plus this is my first works please spare me in still leaning!)

Cas sighs. Loudly and long enough for Dean to hear and wonder what’s wrong. They were in the middle of an easy but tedious packet for calculus. It’s the end of the summer, and a summer math packet was given at the end of their last school year. Being the smart people they are, they decided to wait until the very last week of summer to start and complete it. Dean finishes the problem he’s on first and then looks up at his best friend.

“If I didn’t know any better I would think that something is wrong?” He ponders with a finger under his chin. With his stupid toothy grin, and stupid freckles on his nose, and stupid impossibly green eyes. His stupidly perfect features make this harder than it should be. In fact, Cas shouldn’t even be asking something like this. But he’s desperate, they’re both juniors and going back to school in a few days. Neither of them have girlfriends, and only a few other friends. They aren’t unpopular; Dean is actually quite the well known kid. He’s probably been with handfuls of girls. Shared saliva and body sweat with them; supposively he even had sex with Cassie Carmen. Cas isn’t saying that Dean is a play or slut of some kind. The girls practically throw themselves at him. Literally, one girl in their math class tried grabbing his dick when the teacher was in the bathroom. It made Cas sick to his stomach the way girls were so eager to be with Dean. He probably has more experience with anyone in the high school. Dean never stays with the girls though. The longest he dated a girl was about two weeks with Lisa from civil responsibility. But he always says he doesn’t see commitment with them. He just has a good time by making out with them. Cas, however, hasn’t even had his first kiss. Well, ok that’s sort of a lie. He’s had plenty of mouthy smooches from his grandmother. But that doesn’t really count, even if one time she practically shoved her tongue in his mouth…

“Well…?” Deans caramel voice pulls him back to earth with. He hadn’t realized he was lost in thought. Biting his lip and wiping his sweaty palms casually on his bed sheets he takes a breath. Just do it Cas, don’t be a wimp, he argues with himself.

“Do you think, like maybe…maybe you could teach me um how to-like…kiss?” Cas’s shy eyes look up at his friend. The expression is unreadable, making Cas nervous. Before Dean has a chance to speak he cuts in again,

“I mean, were going to be seniors and there’s probably going to be a lot of hot girls in college. And I should probably know how to kiss. I don’t know who else to ask. You know that Gabe would find it on my computer if I researched it.” His voice doesn’t sound genuine and is afraid Dean will see right through his lie. His lie of wanting to know how to kiss. Cas couldn’t care less about kissing anyone in their entire school. He’s in love already. So what if its Dean, and Dean isn’t gay, and he would never like Cas the way Cas likes him. He’s already had this argument with himself, but gosh he can’t help but wanting to kiss Dean. He’s got those perfectly soft looking lips, and they’re shaped like someone painted them on a doll.

“You want me to explain it to you?” Dean asks, heavy with the confusion in his voice. Cas looks at his thumbs and picks at his fingernails to avoid his friend seeing his red cheeks.

“Uh, yeah, I-I guess so.” Cas is filled with disappointment, he wanted to feel Deans lips rub against his. But he figures if he told his best friend he wanted them to make out he might figure out the dying love felt for him. It’s a while before Dean answers, but when he does it sounds confident.

“I’m sorry Cas, I don’t think I can.” He gets up off the bed which they were sitting on and closes and locks the door. At first, Cas is afraid Dean is going to beat him up or something. But then he sits right in front of Cas and looks up at him.

”I don’t think I can really explain it, I might have to show you.” Dean runs a hand through his hair, making it stand. Cas tries to ignore his strong urges to confess everything he bottled up for 14 years right then and there. He must have been making an odd face because Dean quickly adds,

“If that’s alright?” Cas coughs and scratches the back of his neck trying to sound casual.

“Yeah, that ok-I, just whatever’s good for you.” Dean gives him such a look he nearly has an orgasm from it. His heart is beating so fast he’s genuinely worried it’s going to burst. Dean is blushing, only slightly, but his smile remains large.

“I, I’ve never really taught anyone before. I guess I’ll just do the basics. Only if you want to Cas, tell me if you want me to stop.” Just shut the fuck up and kiss me already, Cas thinks. Instead of saying that, he nods trying to smile but cant. Deans smile widens as he leans in and kisses Cas’s cheek gently.  
“You want to kind of let the person know you love them.” Dean leans in and kisses the other cheek. He speaks softly and moves slowly, it all feels like a dream to Cas, like he’s moving through molasses. His cheeks feel cooler than the rest of his face because of the slight breeze blowing on the place Dean kissed from the open window. A shiver shakes his spine and he moves slightly closer to his friend.

“You don’t always go for the lips; you start by drawing it out…” He slowly moves to rest a hand on the back of Cas’s neck.

“Touch ‘em real gentle, they like that.” Yup-this is the moment where I die, Cas assumes. Dean moves in again, kissing the tip of his nose.

“When they take your hand that’s how you know they like it.” Cas doesn’t dare take his hand, then he will know he likes it, likes him. Instead, Dean shocks him by entwining their fingers together. This time, he moves so close to kissing Cas’s mouth that his entire body freezes. But his lips plant a kiss on his chin.

“Then you wanna get them all aroused so the kiss will be fierce.” Cas thinks that Dean could have done just fine explaining it with just words. But he certainly isn’t complaining when Dean moves so close to his body their chests are touching. He presses wet kisses to Cas’s neck, moving to his ear and sucking on it. Hot breaths make Cas suffer in happiness as he tries hard not to moan.

“Do you feel what I mean?” He whispers so quietly it breaks Cas. Dean grips the back of his neck tighter, running his fingers in Cas’s hair.

“Then-when you go to kiss them- they’ll practically attack you,” He mumbles moving over clumsily and capturing Cas’s mouth with his own. Cas is pulled so far deep with Dean’s tactic he throws his arms around his neck and kisses right back. For his first kiss, he’s doing freaking awesome; at least that’s what he thinks. All oxygen has abandoned him and he’s only living off of the kiss. Running his hands in Dean’s short hair and leaning more towards him, he’s getting lightheaded. He’s about to deepen the kiss like he’s imagined so many times, but then he realizes what he’s doing. Abruptly, he pulls away, moving to his feet and covering his mouth.

“I’m so sorry, I-I-I got caught up in the lesson,” His voice is soft and doesn’t sound like his own. Dean grins again, flushed cheeks and droopy eyes. He gets up slowly and walks towards him, but only moves to grab his jacket.

“Hey it’s ok...I uh, should probably get home to Sammy…” He seems hesitant as he grabs the math packet and pencil, stuffing it in his bag. Cas bites his lip, heart still pounding. Dean turns to leave and Cas calls out.

“Wait!” Dean turns, the grin turning into an evil looking smirk growing with each move.

“What? Do you have something to say?” Cas shakes his head no, but Dean doesn’t turn to leave again. He takes a step closer.

“Are you sure? You don’t have anything to tell me? Not that maybe you have a crush on me or anything…” Cas’s face is flooded with color, embarrassed out of his mind.

“What are you talking about?” He manages to say. Dean steps even closer, taunting Cas with his grin.

“I know you like me.”

“How?” Cas doesn’t even think twice about denying it, it just comes up like word drabble.

“Gabe kind of read it in your journal. About how you were going to ask me to help you kiss…and he told me.” Cas’s face is darker than the sweater he’s wearing. He’s mumbling swears under his breath, fists balled up. The heat of tears behind his eyes gather along with the rage felt for his older brother. How could he do such a cruel thing? Cas is always quiet and never bothers Gabe, yet he makes it his life to bother Cas. He doesn’t dare look up, afraid that if he does he might start crying. Cas doesn’t cry, ever. Not alone and certainly not around other people. As Dean takes a step closer though, his eyes dart up for a split second. He can’t hold back the inhumane noise that escapes his throat and sniffle that fills his nose.

“Oh, Cas come on please don’t cry, Cas I didn’t want to make you cry. Fuck.” Dean goes over to Cas and embraces him in a hug. Angry-at-the-world tears fall to his cheeks and he pushes with all his might away from his friend.

“You are an asshole Dean Winchester,” He manages to spit.

“What did I do?” He claims shocked.

“You knew how I felt and you played me?”

“Shit, Cas I was only trying to get you to tell me you like me!” He says gently, trying to touch Cas’s arm. He flinches away, the little bit of tears dried on his cheeks.

“What does it matter?”

“God-I’ve liked you forever! I didn’t know you liked me, but I’m freaking crazy about you. Have you really not realized it?” This is one of the first times Cas has ever seen Dean looking uncomfortable. He swallows, his anger turning into compassion. He could never stay mad at Dean for long, even if he is an ass sometimes.

“I thought you were just being nice…and you are kind of the straightest man alive. You slept with Cassie and flirt with everyone who bats her eyelashes; how on Earth would I know?” Dean blushes now, running a hang through his hair and looking at his shoes.

“About that, I’ve never actually had sex. I lied, about all of those girls I’ve kissed. And I haven’t even kissed a girl in months. I guess I lied because I didn’t want anyone to know I was…I was gay. Ever since I’ve been into you I figure I had to cover my tracks. And I don’t love you because you’re a boy; I love you because you’re you. I don’t know if that makes it weird or special, but it’s true.” Silence is loudly overflowing the room, but it isn’t the bad kind. Dean looks into Cas’s eyes breathing heavily. It’s obvious Dean isn’t faking it, so Cas smiles.

“You love me?” Dean’s eyes sort of pop out of his head like Cas has said something completely insane.

“Are you?-Castiel Jimmy Novak! I think you’re fucking awesome and I want to love you and kiss you, only you! I would never lie about that.” Cas is so overwhelmed with happiness and relief that he throws himself into Deans arms, hugging the life out of him.

“I love you too, Dean. How could I not, you've been my best friend for most of my life.” He pulls back for only a moment to kiss a plant on Dean’s lips. When it shortly ends, Dean laughs.

“Maybe you could practice kissing some more, just to get really good at it for all of those girls-right?” Dean jokes, smoothing a hand on Cas’s crazy hair. Cas laughs so quietly and is filled with so much joy he jokes back.

“Right.”


End file.
